Doctor Who? 'nough Said
by Lawlietiscool
Summary: The sound changed into a whining screeching sound and I flicked on the lamp beside my bed. It suddenly ended with a soft booming sound and now I could see a large, wooden, blue box with words illuminated across the top that read "Police Public Call Box". The door of the box started to creek open and...


At first I thought the loud noise was just a dream, but when it wrenched me from my sleep I had to accept that it was real. Groggily I slapped at my alarm clock trying to hit the snooze button. The sound faded so I turned over and tried to sleep again. Then it came back. Annoyed I sat up and stared at my clock. At first I thought I was reading it wrong and rubbed my eyes to clear them, but no that was right, 3:00 am, I had only had 2 hours of sleep and it would be another 3 hours until my alarm should go off. So what was that noise?

The sound changed into a whining screeching sound and I flicked on the lamp beside my bed. It suddenly ended with a soft booming sound and now I could see a large, wooden, blue box with words illuminated across the top that read "Police Public Call Box". The door of the box started to creek open and I grabbed the nearest thing to me that even remotely resembled a weapon, which just so happened to be the lamp.

A man burst out of the box and stumbled, catching himself on my dresser. He gasped for air and a luminous, sparkling, gold cloud exited his mouth and disappeared. After a moment he saw me and stuck out a hand to me.

"Hello! I'm The Doctor," he said.

~intro song~

"The Doctor... Doctor who?" I asked warily still clutching my lamp.

"Just the doctor."

He stood up and I finally looked at him, really looked at him. He was tall, around six and a half feet. He was pail and had spiky orange hair. It was impossible to tell how old he was, he looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties, but his eyes, a deep chocolate color, looked so much older.

"Your accent is American. Are we in America?" He asked, his voice colored with a smooth English accent.

"Yes," I replied.

"And what year is it?"

"What year is it?!" I asked.

"We'll if you don't know I'll ask someone else," he replied.

I shook my head, "it's 2013, but why don't you know that."

While I was talking he took a small mettle stick out of his pocket, he shook it and pressed a button, nothing happened.  
"You wouldn't have anything to eat would you?" He said suddenly changing the subject.

"Um," I said confused.

"Oh put that lamp down," he said.

I did and pointed him in the direction of my kitchen. He quickly walked in that direction and I let out a sigh. The man cried out and I leaped out of bed to see what was wrong.

The man, the Doctor? Was staring at the mirror in my hall way.

"I'm a ginger! Finally! Maybe a bit taller, and quite hansom if I do say so myself," he said stroking his jaw. I had to agree with him there.

"You don't know what you look like?"

"That is a long, complicated story that I may or may not tell you." He replied.

He continued into my kitchen and after rifling through it for awhile, finally settled on some strange food that I didn't even remember buying.

"Ok who are you?"

"I told you I'm the Doctor," he said taking a bite of the thing.

"But doctor what?"

"Just the doctor."

"But you've got to have a name."

"I do, it's the doctor," he said returning his attention to the mettle stick.

"I mean besides that."

"Oh that's a secret. What is your name by the way?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

He placed his hands on the table, leaned close to me and said, "my name is a secret that, if told, could destroy the universe."

I decided that if it meant so much to him I had better drop it.

"My name's Kat, Kat with a 'k'" I said.

"I've never met some one named Kat with a 'k'," he said leaning back and continuing to eat.

"Doctor, why is there a police box in my room?" I asked.

"It's my space ship," he said like it was obvious.

'Great,' I thought, 'he's a mad man.'

"I know what you thinking, but I'm not mad. Or at least I don't think I am. It really is a space ship. And on a slightly related note, do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Why don't you sleep in your space ship?"

"It's damaged, and while it's fixing itself I can't get back in," he said giving me an innocent look.

I agreed and got him a pillow and blanket, then I went back to bed to scrounge up a little bit of sleep.

"- all this sunny summer weather won't last long, it's supposed to storm today so bring and umbrella-" I slapped my alarm off and this time it was actually my alarm broadcasting the weather to me. A storm, just great.

I got dressed, putting on a little makeup and putting my hair up in a ponytail. As I walked into the kitchen I contemplated eating something, but I wasn't hungry so I put on a pair of boots and then remembered the weather report. Well this was just perfect, I didn't have an umbrella. It wasn't raining yet so I grabbed a jacket and started to head it of the door.

That was when I remembered, the Doctor. I popped back into my kitchen to grab a pad of post-it notes and a pen. I scrawled a note across the top of it:

Doctor  
Gone to work, be back at 11.  
STAY HERE

The last bit I underlined several times so that he would get my point. Walking over to him I saw that he was exactly where I had left him, on the couch. I stuck the post-it to his forehead and walked out the door.

~hi, so Marry Christmas! More is coming soon and sorry there is no Eppicness right now, we are having some technical difficulties. See ya soon!


End file.
